Responsible
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A global bioterrorist attack leaves the entire world scrambling. Looks like Leon and his friends will be busy. LeonXHelena, ChrisXJill, SherryXJake, ClaireXMoira


I do not own Resident Evil 6 or any of the characters. I decided to redo this story decently.

* * *

Trap

Leon leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head and setting his feet on the table, yawning. It was about time for the new president's speech to start, but as of yet, Leon wasn't even sure where the president was. He also wasn't sure why this president felt the need to call for a speech in a college that was so hauntingly similar to Tall Oaks. But, there were no zombies, and the reception had already started, so Leon wasn't too concerned. Even still, his two pistols were strapped to his sides just in case.

"I'm telling you, I took out a dozen infected in the China incident," a BSAA soldier nearby was saying. "Three of them were even those J'avo things."

Leon smirked.

 _That's cute,_ Leon thought. _A dozen huh?_

"You look comfortable," a voice said behind Leon, startling him and making him tip backward, landing painfully on the floor, a pair of female voices laughing above him. "Smooth."

Leon looked up and grinned, seeing Hunnigan and Helena grinning down at him.

"Hello," Leon grunted, pushing himself up and righting his chair. "Glad to see you two are here. You look good Helena. How've you been?"

"Good," Helena smiled. "Not extraordinarily busy, but still."

Leon nodded, turning to Hunnigan.

"So, do you know what this is about?" Leon asked.

"No, you?" Hunnigan asked.

"No," Leon said. "Helena?"

"Not a clue," Helena said.

"So I guess we were all kept in the dark then," a voice said off to the side, all of them turning to see Sherry standing there with Chris.

"I guess so," Leon said. "How are you guys?"

Both shrugged. Just as they did, a hand reached past Leon, splashing a glass of one alcoholic beverage or another onto Chris. He coughed and spat it out of his mouth, wiping his face as Leon turned, seeing Claire and a girl that he believed was Barry Burton's daughter, Moira, if memory served.

"Claire," Leon greeted. "Moira, was it? I'm Leon."

"Nice to meet you," Moira nodded.

"You son of a bitch," Claire snapped, still glaring at her brother.

"What'd I do this time?" Chris asked.

"You know damn well what you did!" Claire snapped. "What the hell were you thinking breaking up with Jill?"

"Wait, you did what now?" Leon blinked.

"It wasn't working," Chris said.

"What because you weren't fighting Wesker together anymore?" Claire spat. "You're such a fucking idiot!"

"We tried," Chris said.

" _She_ tried!" Clair spat. " _You_ ran away! Just like you did when you lost your team!"

Chris grit his teeth until Leon stepped in between them, holding up his hands.

"Now's really not the time or place for this," Leon said. "How about you discuss it after the celebration's over?"

Just then, his phone rang and he held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Leon asked.

"Hello Leon," Ada's voice greeted. "Do me a favor and leave that party, alright? Take the door through the kitchen. I'm bored and I want you to help me pass the time. But only you."

Leon blinked in surprise before glancing at the others.

"You sure?" Leon asked.

"Absolutely," Ada said. "Now hurry up. I'm getting restless."

She hung up and Leon put his phone away, restraining a smirk.

"What's up?" Helena asked.

"I gotta go," Leon said. "Something's come up."

"Ada's in town huh?" Chris smirked. "Have tons of fun with that."

Leon rolled his eyes but just as Leon turned to leave, Sherry's phone rang. She lifted it and Jake's face appeared on the screen, looking borderline terrified.

"Jake?" Sherry asked.

"Sherry, it's a trap!" Jake all but shouted into the phone. "Get the hell out of there!"

Sherry's eyes widened and Leon drew his pistol instantly just as the door to the upstairs opened. Everyone in the room, some hundred odd BSAA soldiers, Secret Service, and DOS agents all turned to the door, gasps of shock and horror ringing out as the new president stumbled out, holding a gaping wound in the side of his neck, blood spurting out. Then, he reached the bannister of the upper level and tipped forward, falling over it and crashing down on a table, dead. Everyone stared in shock before several BSAA soldiers grabbed their guns, charging into the upper level. A moment later, screams echoed out of the door.

"We need to leave," Sherry said urgently.

Leon nodded and they turned to leave as a woman wearing a dark blue suit sprinted to the double doors leading outside. Just as she opened them, a dozen sets of rotting hands grabbed at her clothes and body, hauling her out of the building, her screams joined in seconds by the sounds of tearing cloth and flesh. Leon sprinted to the door with Chris, grabbing it then freezing, staring out at the army of undead surrounding the school. As the undead turned toward them, several BSAA soldiers opened fire through the doors, slaughtering the undead nearby and snapping Leon and Chris out of their shock, allowing them to slam the doors closed and pull a table into the way.

"Jake, what's going on?" Sherry asked as she and the others reached Leon and Chris.

"The school's surrounded," Jake said. "I don't know what virus it is, but I only see undead right now. Nothing special."

"How many?" Leon asked.

"Hundreds," Jake said.

Leon thought for a moment.

"The kitchen," Leon said. "The door through the kitchen might be clear."

Chris nodded, turning to everyone else.

"Everyone get to the kitchen!" Chris shouted.

The controlled panic turned into a stampede. People were pushing and shoving to get to the kitchen. Leon looked toward the front, seeing Claire being dragged along, Moira not far behind, fighting to reach Claire and save her from the stampede. Then, screaming started once again, along with a deafening roar. After another moment, people were flooding back into the gymnasium, Claire and Moira among the last, slamming the door closed and barring it. Then, Claire leaned against the door, holding her shoulder and shaking her head at Moira. Chris instantly shoved through the crowd, the others following. When they got there, Moira was bandaging an obvious bite on Claire's shoulder. Fortunately, it only looked like broken skin, no missing chunks or heavy bleeding.

"God I hope this virus doesn't transfer by bite," Claire prayed silently.

"It better not," Chris grumbled.

Leon pulled his phone out and dialed Ada. No answer.

"Of course she's not answering," Leon grumbled, turning to Claire and Moira. "What happened?"

"There was an opening, but the moment a mob of terrified people flooded out, they swarmed us," Claire said. "I'd have died too if Moira hadn't pulled me back through and shot the zombie that bit me."

"I was too slow," Moira said.

"You saved my life," Claire said. "That's more than enough."

Moira smiled slightly just as sherry's phone rang. She answered, once again seeing Jake's face.

"Jake, we're trapped," Sherry said. "What do we do?"

"Where are you?"

"Barricaded in the gymnasium," Sherry said.

"Shit," Jake swore. "The roof is clear, but you won't be able to get off of the roof to the ground."

"Maybe we could," Leon said. "If someone let all of the infected into the building, the others could jump."

"That's a terrible plan," Chris said. "No one's sacrificing themselves."

"I never said I meant to sacrifice myself," Leon said. "I'm just going to give you all the chance to escape. I'll follow once you're all out."

"Why does it have to be you?" Helena asked.

"Hey guys," Moira said, staring up at the balcony. "Did you forget that there's already something inside?"

Leon blinked then looked up at the balcony where a Licker was balanced on the railing, hissing and looking around.

"Shoot it!" Leon shouted.

Several dozen guns began to fire at once, the Licker all but exploding as they did. However, just as it did, the door behind it exploded inward, an infected with a chainsaw for an arm staggering into the room.

"Ubistvo!" Leon shouted, all of the guns raining bullets on it now, ineffectively.

"Argument's over," Leon said. "Get them to the roof. Now!"

Chris nodded and he and the others ran off, Leon picking up an abandoned Bear Commander as the Ubistvo tripped on the steps, falling. Leon waited as the room cleared. Finally, the last person was out of the room and Leon raised his hand to his communicator.

"Chris, let me know when everyone's on the roof," Leon said. "And leave the door open."

"Alright," Chris said.

Leon fired into the Ubistvo's head as it began to charge, then rolled out of the way, rolling under a table as the chainsaw split another table in two. He stood, firing at the Ubistvo again before turning and sprinting down one of the aisles of tables, speed vaulting over one at the end just before the Ubistvo's saw slammed down on it, ripping through it.

"A lot faster than I remember," Leon growled as he slid under another, leaving a remote bomb, which he then detonated under the Ubistvo.

It sailed backward, crashing down through a table then instantly standing as Leon aimed at it.

"Leon, we're on the roof!" Chris said. "Do it now!"

Leon turned to the door, grabbing the table and shoving it aside. Just as he reached for the door, it exploded inward, crashing into him and throwing him safely past the Ubistvo before he crashed down on his back, groaning and staring dazedly at the now wide open door where an Executioner Majini was stomping toward him, infected flooding past it and Lickers beginning to crawl through on the ceiling and walls. He groaned. So many. And so many flooded. Jake said he hadn't seen any.

Leon heard shouting and groaned, starting to push himself up. His body felt like it was made of lead, and it didn't want to respond. He slipped as he was climbing off of his knees, crashing back down as the infected started to bear down on him. So close. He couldn't get away. Looked like he was going to be a sacrifice after all.

Suddenly, an infected's head exploded. Then another. Then a torso. Then, the infected were dropping rapidly as BSAA soldiers and agents alike formed a semicircle around Leon and a pair of hands grabbed him, quickly lifting him to his feet. The infected were still growing closer.

"Leon!" a voice shouted in his ear.

He looked over and found Helena supporting him on her shoulders.

"We have to go!" Helena shouted.

He nodded and they began to walk. The gunfire behind him sounded like it slowed, and a couple of screams rang out. What felt like moments later, Leon found himself leaning against a ladder.

"Climb Leon!" Chris's voice shouted.

Leon raised a hand, gripping a rung but his hand slipped off the moment he pulled. Helena shouted something from below him and a pair of much larger hands grabbed him by the shoulder straps of his holsters, yanking him up onto the roof. Then, he was dragged across the roof and dropped, several people catching him. He looked around, recognizing Claire but he blinked and suddenly he was in the back seat of a vehicle with his head in Helena's lap.

"How much further?" Helena asked.

"No far," Hunnigan's voice responded. "Only about a mile."

"What about the others?" Chris's voice asked.

"Most never made it out of the gym," Helena said. "There were so many Lickers."

"I'm sorry," Jake's voice said. "I couldn't warn you. Our friend was too close."

"It's alright," Sherry's voice said. "We'd all be dead without you."

"How many made it?" Leon asked, surprised by the stab of pain that shot from temple to temple and back again and how hoarse his voice sounded.

"About fifty," Helena said. "The group around us when Jake first called all made it."

Leon tried to nod but pain shot through his head again and he winced.

"Don't try to move," Helena said. "You've got a concussion. We're on our way to a base now."

"Why a base?" Leon asked.

"The attack wasn't just the school," Hunnigan said. "It was everywhere. Global. Almost all of the leaders of the World Powers are gone, and there are infected in at least ten major cities. The terrorists were smart this time. I don't know if we can stop this one. And right now, we're too close to the school to risk a civilian hospital."

Leon remained silent, letting the information sink in. Ten. Ten more Raccoon Cities. And he had a concussion to keep him from helping. Great. He closed his eyes, wincing, then opened them again, staring up at a white ceiling. He blinked, slowly and cautiously looking around. Helena was beside him, looking exhausted but still awake. She smiled down at him.

"Hey," Helena smiled. "Before you ask, it's alright. The BSAA and the global militaries have the infection contained for now. But I'm not sure how long it'll last. One of the cities has been confirmed to have the C-Virus, which means Lepotitsas."

"We'll deal with that one first," Leon said. "How soon can I go back to active duty?"

"The Doctor says about three weeks from now," Helena said.

"Screw that," Leon said. "How soon for real?"

"About three days," Helena said. "You've been out for three already."

"Really?" Leon asked. "Doesn't feel like it."

"I know," Helena said. "There's something else you need to know."

"What?" Leon asked.

"Some previously killed infected have returned," Helena said.

"Like who?" Leon asked.

"Ustanak, Simmons, something called Nemesis, and someone named Krauser," Helena said.

"Oh god," Leon groaned. "We're doomed. Where are they?"

"They're in some of the cities," Helena said.

He looked at her, catching her with a worried look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Helena said.

"Liar," Leon said. "Tell me."

"Ada Wong is the primary suspect of the attack," Helena sighed.

"Of course she is," Leon groaned. "Get me out of this bed. I've slept enough."

Helena nodded, helping him up. He was stubborn and probably going to hurt himself even more, but he was right. They were going to need all the help they could get.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
